Valentine's Day Is Mine
by SeddieBenett
Summary: Upside down. Inside out. Turn around. I'm not there. I wish with all my heart that you were mine. - Happy Valentine's Day!  Warning: Contains Seddie fluff. Cam, if you squint  Rated T: May contain sexual references and adult themes in later chapters.
1. Not So Anonible

_**Author's Note: I know. I feel bad since it's been ages since I've written anything. Here's something to wet your whistle… or… at least keep you on the edge of your chair… until the very end… Muahahahahahahhahah! Happy Valentine's Day!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own iCarly. I own the Earth. I own the Sea. That is all. (sarcasm, peoples, sarcasm)**_

* * *

><p>-VALENTINE'S DAY IS MINE-<p>

_Chapter 1: Not So Anonible_

* * *

><p><strong>Carly's POV:<strong>

Valentine's Day has got to be one of the sweetest holidays I know.

Of course, Sam hated it and Freddie embraced it with a smile, and armful of flowers and heart-shaped box of chocolates. It was the same story, every year. Although those gifts were always meant for me, I couldn't take them from a guy I would never reciprocate feelings for. So I had to politely decline, every single year.

But _this _year, things had changed.

Sam still hated Valentine's Day.

"A lot of commercial, business crap, if you ask me," she'd say, gruffly.

I couldn't help but smile.

In fact, I'd found myself a little attracted to the feisty blonde, just a little. Every time she'd look at me, smile at something or spit out some sarcastic comment at anything Freddie had said… my heart would flutter.

There was no denying the butterflies I felt inside when her hand accidentally brushed against mine, while reaching for some pop-corn as we watched 'Girly Cow', one of our all-time favorite TV shows or when we'd give each other friendly hugs every now and again. Not that the girl was much of a 'touchy-feely' person to begin with. So, whenever we shared a form of physical contact… I couldn't help but feel special.

Yep. I was crushing on Sam Puckett.

Not that I'd come out and just say that to her though. You could say that I'm terrified of being rejected.

Then again, who isn't?

"So, if someone got you flowers and chocolates… _anonymously_," says Freddie, leaning up against the set of lockers, beside Sam's locker. "You wouldn't like it?"

Way to be _anonymous_. Freddie.

"Benson," says Sam, flicking his nose gently. "You're so stupid. What girl wouldn't want anonible flowers and chocolates?"

"Sam," I say, with a small smile. "It's 'anonymous'."

"What?"

"You said 'anonible'," says Freddie, chuckling slightly. "The word is 'anonymous'."

I looked at Sam and Freddie, standing together and took a photo with my mental camera.

Picture perfect couple but… they always fight, fight, fighting with one another. Such a shame really, they were actually a good pair while they dated for that couple of weeks. They're level of fighting decreased, somewhat, but they still had their problems. Like any couple does, I suppose. Admittedly, it was kind of cute.

Admittedly, it _was_ painful for me to sit there, at Pini's, eat lasagna, and wish that it were me sitting at that table across from Sam, instead.

That night, I cried myself to sleep.

In fact… there wasn't one night I didn't cry myself to sleep during those weeks of watching Freddie and Sam flirting, kissing, cuddling and whatnot. It kind of made me sick to the stomach just thinking about it.

"Carls?" Sam asked, waving a hand in front of my face, dragging me from my thoughts. "You okay, kid?"

"Huh? Sorry, I was-" I started to say, but was interrupted.

"CARLY SHAY!"

The voice belonged to a slightly chubby and short guy, our good friend, Gibby. He often helped out with iCarly segments or little games. The brunt of our pranks and such too but fortunately he was a good sport.

"Hi Gibby," I say.

Sam walks off, obviously bored with the discussion already, even though we'd barely begun. Freddie had also escaped somewhere too, since he was no longer standing around the lockers.

It was just me and Gibby. Oh, and the rest of Ridgeway High School, loitering in the hallway.

"Happy V Day," says Gibby, grinning widely. "Got a Valentine, yet?"

Subconsciously I slowly look around, only to find Sam sitting on a bench, nibbling on some chocolates from a heart-shaped box. My thought: Freddie Benson.

"No, Gibby," I reply, sadly.

"Would you like one?" Gibby asks, hopefully.

"No, Gibby,"

"Oh."

The guy's face crumples slightly and immediately my heart breaks for him. I just rejected the one boy who had asked me to be his Valentine on one of the loveliest days of the year.

But it's better than him finding out the hard way. Right?

I still felt a little bad about it.

"I'm sorry, Gib. I just-"

Are you going to tell him about your crush on Sam? Are you going to lie to your friend? Are you talking to yourself right now, inside your head, and that's why he's looking at you really weirdly?

"It's okay, Carly," says Gibby, putting on a smile. "Have a nice day anyways."

Watching him walk away, I could have poked myself in the eye with a fork. And it wouldn't have measured up to the pain I felt right at that very moment.

You're really pathetic, you know that?

I slap my forehead and turn around to pick up some books inside my locker and slammed the door shut.

_Valentine's Day: 1_

_Carly Shay: 0_

Although I felt like there wasn't anything to pick myself back up with, I still was determined to make this day, a sweet one, especially because it was 'Valentine's Day'.

One of the most loved AND hated holidays in the year.


	2. A Bit Muddled

-VALENTINE'S DAY IS MINE-

_Chapter 2: A Bit Muddled_

* * *

><p><strong>Carly's POV:<strong>

Valentine's Day continued to drag on.

It would have been a lot more fun had one of my best friends decided to actually be a guy and not a bitchy, whiny girl. I was talking about Freddie, here.

Had it been Sam saying all this stuff, I would have been hurt beyond anything else. But because it was his problem that he didn't have any balls to ask the girl out on one simple date, I just wanted to shake some sense into him. Unfortunately, that would have been too easy. This whole situation, that was playing out in my mind was far, far, far away from being simple. Well, how many people do you know of that one is in love with one, one is in love with the other and one... who has no idea whatsoever?

That is. I'm in love with her. He's in love with her. And we have no clue if Sam would be in love with either Me or Freddie. My guess is, she's straight.

Freddie and I were walking to the cafeteria to meet Sam for her most favorite subject of every day. Lunch time.

"Do you think she got the chocolates?" Freddie asked me. "Was I too forward with giving her the flowers first thing this morning? Argh, Carls, you gotta help me! I want to take her to dinner tonight, but I have NO idea how to even start asking. You know, this would be SO much easier if you asked her for me."

The way he carried on was pathetic.

It was an interrogation but instead of questioning himself he decided it'd be a lot easier to dump all his problems on me. That had been happening a lot these past couple of weeks. I was getting sick and tired of it.

"I know she's not like other girls," he continued to explain, as if I'd never met my best friend before. "But I have a feeling she's really going to like what I planned for us tonight and…"

Sorry.

I zoned out.

If the boy spent half as much asking Sam on his "date night" as much as he planned it all out in excruciating detail… we'd all be a lot happier. Or I'd be a lot happier, that's for sure.

I'd pay more attention as to what he was talking about too. Maybe.

"…you know?"

And I just missed all of that, Freddie. Please repeat it all again.

Or don't.

I just nod my head slowly, and the boy's eyes widen in shock. Obviously my response was a bad one. I immediately shook my head.

"Wait, so you think I'm being unfair if I ask her to be my girlfriend tonight?"

"Oh." I say, and pick at my fingernails.

"Is it too soon?" Freddie asks again.

Yes! My brain screams. Yes, it's way too soon!

"…Maybe not," I say quietly.

"Oh, good," replies the boy and smiles a dazzling grin. "That means I should make everything _extra _special."

Calm down Freddie Benson, you're going to give yourself a heart-attack.

Seriously.

We walk into the cafeteria, after a labor intensive stroll through the long windy hallway, and there she sits, picking her teeth with a plastic fork and slumped over a plate piled high with food. Her appetite for any type of food, let alone "cafeteria slop" doesn't surprise me all that much. However, if you were meeting her for the first time, you'd probably fall off your chair in amazement.

"Hey nub," says Sam. "Carly."

"Hi Sam," says Freddie.

I just wave and go to grab a tray of mixed foods, leaving them both alone.

Not that I want to. A part of me is sitting down at that table and eavesdropping on their sickening conversation. Then later, I'd be found in the nearby ladies bathroom, crying my eyes out all heart broken.

Shrugging, I take a seat on the other side of the room. Far away from any Sam and Freddies acting all love-struck and mushy.

* * *

><p><em>...meanwhile on the other side of the cafeteria...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>:

Carly just left? That's never happened before. I wonder what's wrong with her today. Where'd she go?

By the way, this food they serve, is chiz on top of chiz.

But I can't help that I'm hungry more times than I'm not during a normal school day. Although it's not like I contribute to any work or discussion in class. Unless it's Gym and in particular... dance. They have dance classes after school, but on the day of the tryouts, I didn't feel like going, so I skipped it and, consequently, missed out.

Sometimes I feel a little sad about it, then I realize that all sadness is fucking pathetic.

Just like today.

"Valentine's Day" had to be one of the lamest holidays in the entire year. They just wanted people spending more of their money on stuff that'd either die the next day, be eaten within a minute of receiving it or thrown out with the rest of the year's trash.

"Sam," says Freddie, taking a seat opposite me. "You okay?"

"Fine," I grumble into my (what looks a bit like) coleslaw.

"It's just..."

I'm not paying any attention to Fredwart or anything that he's saying.

My thoughts begin to wander a little. Back to Carly.

I scan the room and immediately spot my best friend, all by herself, sadly not eating her food.

Feeling a little sorry that anyone should be left alone today of all stupid days, I get up, abandoning Freddie and my half eaten tray of suspicious looking food and plop down next to her.

"What are you doing all by yourself, cupcake?" I say, placing my hand over hers gently.

I feel her jump a little, probably surprised at my sudden appearance or my lack of bluntless. But I could never treat Carly how I treat anyone else. That'd be plain stupid and wrong.

"Sam... I was just... Freddie was just... Wait, why aren't you with him, over there?" she asks me, pointing to where the lonely nub was sitting.

"Freddie's a dork," I say.

Carly mumbles something, and I look at her, like I'm asking her to repeat, but clearer and louder so I can understand it this time.

"I said. I wonder if they'll have chicken tots tomorrow."

"Carls."

"Okay, okay! I actually said that... the "dork" kind of wants to ask you to dinner for tonight."

Best friend say what, now? ?

Like. Huh?

"How can Fredgeek want to date me?" I say, not meaning to ask it as a question.

"How could he NOT?" Carly says quickly.

I have a feeling it was something she just blurted out and wasn't meant to, since her face turned bright red and she stood up to make a hasty exit. Being an expert at running away (even from the good things), I couldn't let my best friend do the same. I stand up and grab her arm before she could even attempt to escape.

The brunette turned and my eye caught sight of forming tears in her widened soft brown eyes.

My heart stopped beating for a second and a half, at least, and I just gazed at her. A moment of something happened then, and to this day I can't quite explain it. If you've read "romance" novels and chiz like that, they go on and on about 'sparks of electricity' or whatever. Um. Not that I'd know anything about that stuff. Ha ha.

Slowly, my fingers release their grip on Carly's wrist and I can do nothing but stare at her as she runs for the double doors that lead out into the courtyard.


End file.
